


When Demons Become Show-offs

by Oceanobsession



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Badasses, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Race Prompt, F/F, car race, nysara, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanobsession/pseuds/Oceanobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU || Nyssa Al Ghul and Oliver Queen driving through the wide desert until she challenges him to a race. At their destination, the Heir to the Demon's favorite Canary already waits for them, so Nyssa needs to show off a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Demons Become Show-offs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I saw on Tumblr. It's AU and a bit OOC because they're together with Oliver in the desert and Nyssa is swearing. But since I saw Nyssa introducing herself in "Heir to the Demon" and "Unthinkable" I always had to think about her showing off in front of Sara so I caught the chance to write it now.  
> Babbled enough, enjoy!

Nyssa narrowed her eyes to slits and pressed her lips together. The sand had made her eyes and cheeks moist and her mouth totally dry. And it got Nyssa pissed off. But the dusty air wasn't the only thing making her angry. Oliver drove his ugly pick-up right in front of Nyssa's new, 'borrowed' Ducati. Of course they were driving through the desert and the road was covered with sand but Oliver was slower than a snail. Also listening to some Metal on her iPod didn't exactly calm Nyssa down.

"Fuck this!" she growled and stepped on the gas. Suddenly the Ducati became faster, the acceleration was simply fantastic. It didn't take her long to reach Oliver's truck. When Nyssa was right besides him, she turned her head to look into his face and showed him a bright smile. "What about a little race, Queen?" Nyssa could see Oliver rolling his eyes, then she stepped on the gas again. She thought Oliver would remain far behind but probably he couldn't leave it at that. He accelerated too and Nyssa's lead melted away slowly. She sneered and turned Heaven's Basement's 'Heartbreaking Son Of A Bitch' even louder. It was funny to see Oliver being satisfied because he almost closed up while Nyssa knew that her Ducati could run as twice as fast as it did now. She slowed down a little bit, so Oliver overtook. When Nyssa catched a glimpse at him he grinned widely and shouted something she couldn't understand. She was sure that it was something not really nice but for now she had to swallow her pride and stay behind Oliver. It was hard for her not to overtake again because the Heir To The Demon couldn't stand only being the second, but then she thought of Ta-er Al-Sahfer who was waiting at their destination and of teasing Oliver in the end. Nyssa snorted and concentrated on the music and on keeping the sand out of her eyes. Occasionally she pretended to try to overtake but fail in the end.

Suddenly Nyssa's GPS disrupted her music telling her that their destination was only five more kilometers away. Right afterwards her mobile rang. Nyssa pushed the little button on her headset.  
"Raatko!" she snapped a little annoyed.  
"Lance!" The voice on the other side barked like an officer.  
"Hello Captain," Nyssa murmured flirty.  
“Hello, little demon. When will you arrive?" Sara asked and Nyssa could hear her smiling because her voice got a little softer.  
"Uhm, we're almost there, I guess," Nyssa said.  
"Looking forward to it. Wait. Holy shit. There's a giant dust cloud coming nearer. But that isn't you, right?" Sara asked, speaking slower and threatening to the end, before hearing Nyssa clearing her throat followed by silence.  
Sara sighed. “Idiots. Well, I'll see you then"  
"Love you, little bird!" Nyssa laughed.

Ollie's and Nyssa's destination, Sara's location, was only three kilometers away and Nyssa could swear that she had already identified Sara's blonde hair on top of the little cottage in front of the entrance to the little town amid the wide desert. The roads were getting better and the sand had been removed.

"So, let's do this," Nyssa mumbled and stepped on the gas once more.  
Finally the Ducati showed that she was worth her money. It took her only a few seconds to overtake Oliver and then just increase her lead over him. She turned the music louder again and then, when Sara was only about 500 meters away, she pulled up her front wheel for a wheelie.

When she arrived, she jumped off her Ducati and leaned demonstratively with crossed arms against it to show off a bit. Some seconds later Oliver arrived too and Sara had climbed down from the roof.  
Nyssa smiled provocatively at Oliver. "That was a very exciting race, to be honest. Congratulations."  
"Very funny," Oliver snorted and Sara just rolled her eyes.  
"Did that impress you, my little bird?" Nyssa asked with a bright grin.  
"Oh yeah. Totally, you little dork," Sara answered, shaking her head and grinning too, and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.  
"But I have to admit that you look damn hot on that moto cycle. I guess I have to think of a price for the champion, right?" Sara whispered and bit on Nyssa's earlobe gently.


End file.
